


Реализм роляет

by Riru, WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers Try To Help, Bucky is confused, Clint Injects Realism, Fluff and Crack, Humor, M/M, Simulation Time, Tony Being Tony, clint is a troll
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-09 16:02:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13484961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riru/pseuds/Riru, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party/pseuds/WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party
Summary: — Да хрень это полная!— Тони, ты не можешь просто…— Слишком поздно. Хрень. Полная. — Он развернулся, указывая на себя пальцем. — Кто добавил мне седины?





	Реализм роляет

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Realism Sells](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3531806) by [Finely Honed (jaqen_hgar)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaqen_hgar/pseuds/Finely%20Honed). 



> Бета: [kasmunaut](/users/kasmunaut/pseuds/kasmunaut)

Тони стоял над собственным телом, уставившись на него с растерянностью, даже озадаченностью. Вот он лежит на полу кухни, сильно обеспокоенный Баки склонился над ним, а под головой медленно образуется лужица крови. Можно было даже заметить пятно крови на столешнице, на месте, об которое он рассек голову, упав в обморок от переутомления. 

Совещание за совещанием, бои в броне тут и там, продолжительные часы в мастерской; из Гонконга в Японию, оттуда в Берлин, обратно в Нью-Йорк из-за разборок в исследовательском центре. Дня четыре без сна, простуда, общий стресс… Так-то да, он признает, что любой может попросту свалиться от такого сочетания.

Но.

— Да хрень это полная!

— Тони, ты не можешь просто…

— Слишком поздно. Хрень. Полная. — Он развернулся, указывая на себя пальцем. — Кто добавил мне седины?

Собравшиеся играли в гляделки, упорно не обращая на него внимания. Тони злобно уставился на друзей.

— Но ах! — воскликнул он, сложив руки на груди. — У меня же нет седых волос!

— Пока что, — ворчливо ввернул Бартон.

— Что-что?

Клинт закатил глаза, но Стив воспользовался моментом и указал на лежащее тело Тони:

— Забудь про седину, Тони, это серьезно.

— О да, просто не обращай внимания на явную ошибку и прими остальное как точно передающее действительность? Ни за что.

— Вероятно, седые волосы призваны подчеркнуть губительное воздействие стресса на организм, — предположил Брюс, безучастно пожимая плечами и пряча руки в карманы, как только Тони злобно покосился на него.

— И ты, Брют? Ладно, пускай волосы, но остальное все еще полная хрень.

Присутствующие тяжело вздохнули. 

— Тони, ты слишком переутомляешься, — не сдавался Стив. — И я думаю, даже если убрать седые волосы, это неплохо иллюстрирует опасность переоценки своих возможностей.

— Ладно. Во-первых, Пеппер великолепно делает свою работу, ни при каких обстоятельствах не перегрузит мое расписание настолько, что это сможет испортить деловые отношения.

— Тут он прав, кстати, — вставила Наташа, тут же переключившись на разглядывание собственного маникюра и игнорируя нахмурившегося Стива.

— Далее. Ты оскорбляешь самого себя: ты не дашь мне даже подойти к броне, не то что отправиться на задание в таком состоянии.

Стив открыл было рот, но потом скривился и кивнул, нехотя соглашаясь.

— Что до ситуации с исследовательским центром: Паркер отлично все разруливает, и единственная причина, по которой я там нынче появляюсь — охренительные маффины из цуккини, которые Андерс приносит каждый понедельник. Кстати об этом, почему я не ем в вашей глупой симуляции? Тор, ты хоть раз видел, чтобы я продержался дольше сорока минут и не перекусил?

— Не-а.

Баки прокашлялся:

— Теперь я на стороне Старка, - сказал он, указывая на симуляцию себя: та положила голову Тони себе на колени и начала безудержно рыдать.

— Но как же так! — сказал симулированный Баки, склоняясь и целуя в лоб бездыханного симулированного Тони. — Ведь мне так и не представилось шанса признаться в моих совсем не дружеских, секретных, гомогейских чувствах к тебе!

Тони удивленно переводил взгляд между двумя Баки. Один признавался в любви, второй же отчего-то становился помидорного цвета.

— Клинт, ты вносил правки в симуляцию? — спросил Стив с самым что ни на есть лицом разочарованного родителя.

— Ага, добавил чутка реализма.

— Клинт! — заорали Стив с Баки уже вместе.

— Все в курсе, как ты смотришь на его зад, Барнс!

— Баки? Я… чудесным образом исцелен! — вдруг сказал симулированный Тони, протягивая руку вверх и гладя симулированного Баки по щеке. — Ах, очнуться снова на этом свете в твоих объятьях, я, должно быть, все еще сплю!

— Эм… — переступил с ноги на ногу Тони.

— Теперь, когда я знаю, что ты волнуешься обо мне, я сброшу все оковы и признаю правду! С твоего появления у нас я стал счастливее, но и потерял покой. Я тоже безнадежно влюблен в тебя, Баки.

— Воу, эй, стопэ! — запаниковал Тони, чувствуя, что тоже начинает краснеть. Они с Баки одновременно кинулись к своим симулированным копиям, но так как те были всего лишь проекцией, попросту врезались друг в друга и свалились на пол.

— Так, все, закончили! — рявкнул Стив, и они с Наташей потащили Клинта к выходу из кухни. Тор последовал за ними, на прощание бросив взгляд на то, как симулированные Баки и Тони принялись сосаться на полу под слащавую музыку.

— Реализм роляет! — прокричал на прощание Клинт.

— Прости, мы просто волновались, что ты слишком переутомляешься, Тони, — извинился Брюс перед выходом.

— Как это выключить?! — отчаянно заорал Тони ему вслед, все еще пытаясь подняться.

— Забудь про мою усталость и возьми меня прямо здесь, жеребец, — заявил симулированный Тони.

Настоящие Тони и Баки замерли, в то время как музыка сменилась со слащавой на откровенно вульгарную, а их симулированные копии начали срывать друг с друга одежду.

— О боже, — ахнул настоящий Тони, — да Клинт фиганул с нами симулированную порнуху!

Баки уставился на него, на пол, снова на него. Бросил взгляд в сторону все еще открытой двери, снова на фигуры на полу, уже наполовину раздетые и вовсю лапающие друг друга; обратно на Тони, обратно на дверь.

— Ну, будет как-то жалко выбрасывать такой труд на ветер, — заметил Баки.

Тони рванул к двери и захлопнул ее, поворачивая замок со злорадной, многозначительной улыбкой.


End file.
